A Hero Born From Evil
by ToxicBrony
Summary: A new face shows up in ponyville and unbeknownst to him he holds great power which he uses to defend those here cares for


Chapter 1 The Newcomer

It is a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, but something quite uncommon is happening a new face has just ridden down on a balloon from Canterlot. A black alicorn colt, with blue eyes, short and messy red and black hair and wearing a black cloak, covering up the majority of his body though a portion of his wings are showing through the back of the cloak. Pinkie Pie was the first pony to approach this mysterious black alicorn.

"Hey who are you I haven't seen you around here before" pinkie says seeming jumping for joy at the arrival of a new pony.

"C'mon what's your name? I know all the ponies here in Ponyville." pinkie said trying to get the black alicorn to speak.

The alicorn replies coldly "my name is Spawn."

"Spawn huh, were are you from Spawn?"

"I'm from Canterlot." Spawn replies trying to sound a little happier.

"Oh I know we should have a party hold on let me get my friends." before spawn has any time to say anything pinkie is off and before long returns with princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack all in tow.

"Hey guys you don't need to make a big fuss about me I don't even know you."

"Well that's what the party is for silly." pinkie said and her friends all agreed.

"Besides I've never met an alicorn colt before." Twilight said before walking over to him.

"So are you a prince."

"No." Spawn said chuckling at the thought of being a prince.

"Well than how did you become an alicorn?" Twilight said with a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't know I guess I've always been an alicorn." Spawn replied simply. Twilight dropped the subject but obviously wanted to continue.

All of the ponies introduce themselves to this new pony after pinkie took him to the location of the party and it goes without saying some ponies had an easier time introducing themselves than others. After pulling Fluttershy out from under the table she calmly said hello still nervous about the situation at hand.

"It's ok there's really no need to be afraid of me I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous right now." he said to Fluttershy in a calming tone.

"O… okay." Fluttershy still nervous but less so now is able to relax a little and enjoy the welcoming party for their new friend.

"So how fast are you?" Rainbow Dash says with a smirk.

"Huh?" Spawn says not knowing what Rainbow Dash means.

"How fast can you fly?"

"Oh I don't know it's been awhile since I've tried". How about after this party we have a race" Rainbow Dash says brimming with anticipation.

"Sure sounds like fun".

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea Spawn" "why is that Fluttershy"

"W… Well Rainbow Dash is really fast and…"

"It's ok I was used to be pretty fast myself so I think it would be some fun to have a friendly race."

"It's settled then once the party is over the race is on" "Sounds like a plan."

"So how's the party Spawn." said Pinkie eagerly awaiting a response.

"It's great thank you for this but I have to pay you for all the work you put into this".

"Nope this is for our newest friend I wouldn't make you pay besides the party was my idea anyway"

"If you insist" Spawn says still trying to think of a way to repay her. "Hey there partner I'm applejack you're Spawn right."

"Yep I really wasn't expecting this I thought I would just show up head on home and unpack but this is a happy surprise ill have to send the princess a letter about this." Twilight hearing mention of the princess ran over to Spawn. "Wait you know the princess?"

"Yeah I guess you could say she raised me."

"What I was Celestia's student she never said anything about you." "She did tell me about a student of hers but I had no idea that was you." "Very strange also why did Celestia raise you."

"Well you see from what I've been told she found me soon after I was born and my mother had been killed." "O my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" "Don't worry about it there is no way you could have known besides I never really knew who she was. Oh my I'm so sorry I just kind of brought this hole party down with that story."

"Oh I know I know how about we watch Dash and Spawn race" said Pinkie obviously trying to liven things up and get rid of this depressing air around them.

"Ok I'm game." said Spawn happy to change the subject.

"Let's go new guy." said Rainbow Dash happy to hear the race is happening now instead of later.

All of the ponies head outside to watch the race. Spawn removes his cloak revealing the rest of his body and of course his wings which are a great deal bigger than Rainbow Dash's. As he begins to stretch Rainbow does the same she wasn't expecting his wings to be that much bigger than hers she swallows nervously and having second thought about their race which is very out of character for her. Once both the ponies are done stretching and a course has been designated Pinkie starts the countdown

"Ready." both ponies get on the start line and get in a position where they would get the most speed quickest.

"Set." the ponies look to each other nods and looks forward.

"Go." Both ponies push forward with immense force blowing back the manes of the ponies standing on the ground. Fluttershy has gone to the finish line to determine the victor waiting with anticipation and hope that Rainbow Dash will win. They both fly high up into the air to avoid any obstacles. The ponies at this point are going so fast those on the ground are having trouble following them with their eyes. They are neck and neck

"You're pretty fast aren't you?" Rainbow says still pumping her small pony wings

"You're pretty fast yourself." Spawn replies having a little difficulty keeping up with Rainbow Dash.

"Try and keep up now." Rainbow says as a conical stream of air visibly forms around her head. Ponies down below see what is happening and can't wait for the legendary sonic rainboom. But they would not see it today because as Rainbow Dash almost completes the maneuver it fails sending her flying backwards.

"Somepony help." she screamed as she falls Spawn now seeing his new friend in danger is overcome with emotion. His eyes turn complexly red and a burst of dark energy escapes from his body as he is shot forward with unimaginable speed he catches Rainbow Dash in the nick of time merely feet off the ground. After setting Rainbow dash on the ground Spawn collapses and is unconscious of several hours.

After awaking to see Rainbow Dash sitting next to his hospital bed she is looking very guilty, and once she notices Spawn's movement she looks up at him scratching her head with her hoof

"Hey I'm glad you're ok if you got hurt because of me I would have felt horrible."

"Don't worry about it I can't really remember much of what happened but it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I knew I couldn't do that move but I tried because I wanted to win and I could have got you killed trying to save me" Rainbow Dash says beginning to tear up at this point

"No really it's not your fault if I hadn't saved you, you would have died I couldn't let that happen I would have felt responsible besides you all are really the first friends I ever had."

"What you didn't have any friends in canterlot?"

"No, I just kept to myself inside the castle, Celestia would come and teach me the things I needed to know about the world, and then I would sit in my room, and the few times I did leave the castle was with the princes, so I couldn't even have a normal conversation with anypony but I got by, I'm happy now I finally have ponies I can call my friends so I wouldn't let you die" Rainbow Dash blushes

"Well thank you. "She gives Spawn a kiss on the cheek and leaves the hospital.

With Spawns hoof still against his cheek "Well it sure has been an interesting first day"

Soon after that he is released from the hospital, of course they didn't know the cause for his little episode. But he doesn't pay it much heed and heads into town, Twilight seeing him walking to his new home in Ponyville grabs him and brings him to her library, there the other five of her friends are there as well as princess Celestia. He bows upon entering and then asks why the princess is here.

Twilight responds saying that" she wanted to see you Spawn."

"Me? Why?"

"Spawn this is about what happened during the race earlier" the princess replies.

"What about it my memory is still a little fuzzy?"

"Well before you lost consciousness you released a huge amount of dark energy which is what helped you save Rainbow Dash earlier, but I had hoped you would never show signs of that power"

"Hold on what do you mean you knew about this power what aren't you telling me?"

"A lot of things let's start with your mother it is no lie when I say we found her dead with you near her but the truth is it was my royal guards who killed her."

"Wait what do you mean, are you saying you killed my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say but yes we were forced to kill her because there is something else we didn't tell you and it is that you mother was the evil princess Freyja (goddess of magic and death) who has a cult who worship her we were able to kill her but she bore a child you, and in the instant before her death she gave her dark and evil powers to you making you an alicorn."

"So what happened earlier was…"

"yes it was the dark energy which lie dormant in your body being awoken but it shouldn't happen often it was only triggered by your need to save your friend so don't expect it to randomly occur."

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just all so sudden, I had no idea, and why did you hide this from me!?"

"You were too young and I didn't know how you would react. I thought you may come to resent me for killing your mother but now I think you understand what I did and that it had to be done for the good of all who live in Equestria."

"I do understand what you did was right, it's just I don't know how to feel all this information so quickly. I think I need some sleep it's been a long day. Thank you all for everything today."

As he says his farewells and exits the library he hears the noise of a pony running up behind him he turns around to see Rainbow Dash catching up to him.

"Hey are you all right you don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I don't know what to think my whole life has been a lie and yes I know that Celestia did what she had to do but still I don't know what to think."

"Yeah it sounds pretty rough I hope you can figure it out here ill walk you home."

"No that's fine you don't have to."

"No I insist you just got out of the hospital remember ill walk you home to make sure nothing happens." An obvious lie but one that Spawn will except he just made these new friends after all.

Still unsure what motives Rainbow Dash may have for walking him home but he is all right with it at this point. After arriving at his new home in Ponyville he remembers he still hasn't unpacked and tries to hurry inside but Rainbow Dash stops him at the door.

"Hey uh w… would you like to oh I don't know go get something to eat tomorrow" Rainbow Dash says blushing all the while. Huh I didn't think Rainbow Dash had such a cute side and to think she must have been trying to work up the courage to say that the whole way to his house.

"Sure sounds like fun." With the plans all worked out Rainbow Dash unfurls her wings and takes to the sky, more than likely off to her home it has been a long day for everypony after all.

So years pass Spawn becoming good friends with all of the ponies in Ponyville but no more so than Rainbow dash who has helped him the most with his transition into life in Ponyville and have both been shoulders to lean on for the other. Spawns powers may have been dormant for the time being but that will soon all change as Spawn discovers what lies within him.

Chapter 2 The Power Within

As the years pass many of Spawns friends grow apart. Twilight is fulfilling her duties as princes and heads off to her new kingdom to rule. Rarity left for Canterlot to follow her dreams of being a famous fashion designer. Rainbow Dash entered the wonder bolts and performs shows all across Equestria but still lives in her cloud house in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie has stayed in Ponyville to help Mr. and Mrs. Cake with sugar cube corner. Fluttershy as well has stayed in Ponyville to take care of the animals there. Applejack has taken control of sweet apple acres after Granny Smiths death. But all of these ponies being in their early to mid twenties were up for whatever career they may be in. But of course all of these ponies still talk to each other through letters when they have the chance but their work has them pretty preoccupied. Rainbow Dash and Spawn are now a couple and he goes to every one of her shows to support her.

One morning while Rainbow Dash is doing her daily workout routine she notices a pony she had never seen before in the Everfree forest, she flies down to investigate but is surprised by what she finds. Spawn who tries to keep up with her during this routine has fallen behind as usual and is on the ground near the entrance to the Everfree forest, he saw Rainbow Dash fly in but had no idea why.

But soon he hears a terrified scream "SPAWN HELP!"

As he ran towards her voice the screams became louder "HELP!"

All of a sudden a surge of dark energy escapes like before fallowed by a small explosion of the same energy leaving a crater were he was at the time but has faded into the distance his hair is now a very dark blue is if of the night sky and has become much longer but still messy in addition to his eyes having been glazed over red. Still running towards the sound of Rainbow Dash's screams leaving indentations in the ground when his hoofs hit, he is moving with incredible speed. Rainbow Dash now in view and seeing the pony attacking her with some kind of magic, he is thrust forward by his dark power with amazing speed even more so than when he saved Rainbow Dash from falling he hits this pony in the middle of his body with such force that the pony is torn in half. Spawn now looks at the shocked Rainbow Dash who is now sitting on the ground, both are covered in blood Rainbow Dash sees the pony she loves in his current state and is unsure whether or not he would attack her, but as Spawn returns to normal her fears dissipate. This time Spawn remembers all of what happened but had no control over his body only the need to save Rainbow Dash.

"Spawn it happened again we need to tell Celestia."

"I know lets head home and figure out what happened we need to clean ourselves off as well if anypony saw us like this who knows what they would think."

"You're right." as the duo head to a nearby pond and clean themselves off they cover the body so no one would be able to see it.

They return home and contact princess Celestia. She arrives in haste with her royal guards in tow. "So tell me what happened."

As they describe the events that had just taken place she sends her royal guards to retrieve the body.

"So once again your powers have been awoken and from how it sounds they progressed meaning these evil powers may grow stronger every time you are forced to use them."

As the guards return, carrying a stretcher. Rainbow Dash and Spawn identify the body even being as mangled as it is. "I wish we would have been able to question him to find out his motives.

"Celestia says still thinking to herself. "I want you to contact me immediately if you notice anything strange."

"As you wish princess "Spawn replies as the princess takes her leave.

Later that night Spawn meets a large grey alicorn while walking around Ponyville. She stops him and asks. "Do you know who I am?"

"No" spawn replies wondering who this mysterious pony is.

"I'm your mother." She says to Spawn as he looks dumbstruck at this alicorn.

"I thought you were killed."

"I was." she replies. "Do you understand the power I have given you? You have strength beyond your wildest imagination." she is beginning to yell at this point. All you have to do is exactly what I say and all that power can be yours."

"NO." Spawn replies immediately.

"What?" she says confused

"I know your evil why would I trust you?"

"You really are naive aren't you?" "Sorry to say but you may have no choice but to bend to my will."

And with that Spawn is awoken from his nightmare Rainbow Dash shaking him awake to question him on the strange things he was saying. After explaining the dream to Rainbow Dash she insists that they tell Celestia about the dream. Spawn replies "you're right." So they contact princess Celestia and agree to meet her in the morning

Celestia arrived as planed but the odd thing is that Princess Luna, Twilight and the rest of her friends are there as well. Spawn and Rainbow Dash went down to the ground to meet there friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we heard what happened and Celestia thought we should come as well."

"You really didn't have to and don't you have a kingdom that needs you?"

"It's all right I'm away on royal business after all" Twilight says in a joking tone.

"If you say so but princess Celestia is this really necessary? I had hoped not to worry them."

"Yes I believe so this may have more gravity than you think, your powers awakening and then a nightmare about your mother, this may be worse than we thought."

Just as Celestia finishes speaking Spawn begins to scream seemingly in pain. But as his eyes change to red his hair grows longer and changes color and this time a pair of demonic looking wings replace his own. The ponies are curious as to why he is changing now of all times' but also at the fact that no dark energy was released like before. But as a strange voice begins to speak Celestia knows what is going on and steps forward.

"Well hello Freyja and here I thought we had gotten rid of you."

"You may have destroyed my physical body but my spirit lives on and as we speak my followers are preparing my resurrection."

"What how?"

"Oh come now princess you honestly haven't noticed some random pony attacks a certain Pegasus and you think it is all coincidental no, I ordered him to attack her knowing full well my son would kill him, but I needed him to have the next stage of his powers so I could be as I am before you now.

"Why now after all this time."

"Because he is ready to become a sacrifice at my alter completing my resurrection although it will still take some time for preparations to be completed."

"I won't let you do anything to him!" Rainbow Dash says running up to Spawn or what would be Spawn if this evil force had not taken over.

"Do you really think that you could defeat me? If so then you are dumber than you look."

Celestia moves forward and pushes Rainbow Dash back."Why are you telling us this it would have been far easier for you to do this in secret?"

"Well where is the fun in that if all of you die before you can put up a fight I won't get enough entertainment from this ordeal."

"You're sick using your own son like this and acting as if this were all a game."

"I know and since I feel so awful I will leave you with a parting gift."

As Spawn returns to normal and falls to the ground he feels different somehow unable to put his hoof on it.

"Are you all right?" Rainbow Dash says as she runs over to where he lies on the ground.

"Yeah I think so." Spawn says standing up.

"What do you think all that meant?" Twilight asks Celestia.

"I'm not sure but whatever it means it can't be good."

"What happened why do I feel funny?"

"It was your mother not just a dream, she took over your body in order to speak to me and said that her cult is in the final stages of her resurrection, and they need you to sacrifice in order to complete it."

"What do we do?"

" There is not much we can do I say we wait for her minions to come after you but in the mean time we must prepare."

"If that is what you think, we're should we start?"

"First I will need to prepare the royal army but we must keep this a secret from the ponies here in Ponyville and throughout all of Equestria if anypony knew it could cause panic."

"But sister what if when the time comes to fight and innocent ponies are caught in the cross fire?"

"I thought about this in theory they will only come after Spawn so I will take him and train for this battle."

"But what about Rainbow Dash they could capture her and try to draw me out?"

"Good point she will be staying with us then and will have my personal guards escort her to the wonder bolt performances."

"But princess what about me and the rest of my friends?"

"Twilight you will return to your kingdom and maintain order. As for the rest of you I suggest you prepare yourselves we have no idea the scale of this attack but considering the power in Spawn alone it will have to be massive. I will have to address the ponies of Canterlot once more and explain that Luna will be in charge because I have royal business that needs my upmost attention."

"You and Rainbow Dash will travel with me and we shall leave after I have explained my future absence."

"As you wish" Spawn said as he and Rainbow Dash head to the cloud home gather what they think they will need and head out alongside Princess Celestia.

After Celestia gives her address to the ponies of Canterlot they head out once again and arrive at a secluded cottage in a large field surrounded by a forest far away from any civilization. This will be the training ground where Spawn must learn to control his dark powers and where Celestia will teach him magic forbidden to all but the most senior members of her guard, magic so powerful that if a member of this elite group where to ever give away its secrets they would be put to death and the pony who they told those powerful secrets to would have their memories erased. So as he learns these powerful spells from Celestia he will be pushed to the limits of his magical and physical capabilities.

"Will we be ready by the time the attacking force arrives and the preparations have been completed?" Said Spawn in a worried manor.

"We can only hope." Replied Celestia

Chapter 3 In Capable Hoofs

As their training began Celestia showed Spawn many of her forbidden spells but Spawn had quite some trouble with them at first usually with the result of him being sent flying backwards. But Celestia continued, knowing the fate of Equestria as she knows it rests on him. He begins to catch on, though not as fast as Celestia would like. As they continue he masters the majority of the spells Celestia tries to teach him, though the one he is unable to learn is by far the strongest it would be able to send a large beam of magical power towards a target, but it is incredibly difficult.

Celestia, thinking that he knows enough about the spells and not wanting to waste any more time on a spell that she often has difficulty with. Celestia switches to trying to make Spawn able to control his dark power.

"Spawn, can you think back to what made you change before?"

"Well yeah it was me needing to save Rainbow Dash but I can't just recreate those feelings she would have to be in real danger."

"I see, well let me try something as Celestia's magical aura surrounds Spawn his eyes begin to change color but as his mane and tail change a burst of dark energy is released and somehow corrupts Celestia's horn making it impossible for her use magic.

As Spawn returns to normal he notices Celestia "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine it's just I can't use magic."

"What? For how long?"

"I don't know but it shouldn't be permanent."

"You know what this means don't you?" Celestia says looking deeply saddened.

"What is it?"

"Since I can't use magic that means that you will have to fight off the entire army by yourself."

"How could I do that we don't know how many of them there will be, they could have a hundred thousand ponies for all we know. How could I alone defeat all of them?"

"I believe if you are able to master your powers we may have a chance."

"But just look what happened we are in this situation now because we tried to activate my powers."

"Well yes but that is because I tried to activate them, you must learn on your own."

"How will I do that?"

"That is for you to find out on your own."

"If that is what you think I have no time to waste I better get started." He begins to head towards the forest near the cottage.

"Spawn, I'll come with you." Rainbow Dash says as she begins to run up behind him.

"No, if something goes wrong I don't want you or Celestia to get hurt."

"Too bad I'm coming along."

"I'm sorry, but no."

Celestia walks up to Rainbow Dash. "Let him go he wants to do this alone because he cares for you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, all right." She says as she looks upset.

"Thanks Dash, I'll be back in no time all right."

"Don't get yourself hurt okay."

As Spawn heads into the forest uninterrupted, Rainbow Dash turns to face Celestia.

"Do you think he can do it?"

"Yes, I believe so, he just has to focus his efforts on this training and he should come out with more power than either of us could imagine."

"All right, I guess I should start training too I can't let him have all the glory."

Weeks pass and Spawn is having quite a hard time mastering his powers on the occasion he is able to activate them it's not for long, and ends with an explosion where he is standing, which is when Celestia and Dash would run out to him in the forest after him and he would assure them that he is fine and would send them on their way back to the cottage. But at a point they stopped coming to check on him when they would hear the blasts, knowing that he is all right. But Dash still felt uneasy every time she heard, and Celestia would usually stop her from going after him. The explosions became more and more frequent as time passed all in all it was been about a month and a half, by this point the sounds have nearly stopped which Celestia thinks, means that Spawn is getting closer to controlling his power. Soon Spawn returns from the forest and Rainbow dash runs to him.  
"You're finally back. How did it go?"

"Fine I guess but I can only control the first part of the transformation."

"Well it will have to do, from what my look outs tell me the cult is making their way here as we speak."  
"They should be here by morning."

"Well It's late I'm going to clean myself off and rest for a while."

He heads into the house and takes a shower. He then goes into the room he and Dash shared and lies down.

Not long after that Rainbow Dash joins him in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" "Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"I hope so."

"You need to do better than hope."

"Yeah I know; but I'm just not sure how I'll be able to kill an entire army of crazy cultists."

"I'm sure you can find a way to do it I believe in you."

"Thanks, I think I feel better now."

"Hey Dash?"

"Yes?"  
"Do you really think we'll make it tomorrow?"

"Of course we will. What would make you say something like that?"

"I don't know I just… I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing you Dash."

"Don't be afraid of something like that I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"So Dash Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure I don't care."

"If we both make it out of this alive will you marry me?"

"Wha…What?"

"You heard me."

"Well of course I will but we'll be fine without a doubt; don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right."

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as does Dash.

Chapter 4 Rise and Fall

Spawn awakes in the night at the sound of Celestia's voice urging him to prepare himself.  
"Come on Spawn it's time."

"I understand." He gets out of bed being careful not to wake Rainbow Dash.

He walks out of the front door seeing the sun about to break the horizon.

"I guess this is it; everything will end here, one way or another."

Spawn hears hoof steps and sees and tired Rainbow Dash rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Are they here yet they are sure taking their sweet time"

"No need to be excited about such things this will end in death, be it ours or theirs you cannot make light of this."

"Dash I don't want you fighting."

"Well that's just too bad."

"I don't want you to get hurt stay here."

"No, and that's final."

"Fine, fine if I can't change your mind, but just be careful, please."

"I will jeez no need to be worried, everything will be fine"

They see the approaching army come over the hill leading to the cottage

"well here we go looks like it's time to get started"

"It would seem"

They come closer and closer and Spawn, Dash, and Celestia walk towards the army.

Each sides runs faster towards the other. When Spawn is close enough to the hoard of attacking ponies he puts his head down and fires at them using the spells Celestia taught him while they have been at the cottage. Rainbow Dash is grabbing ponies, lifting them into the air and dropping them onto the ground which kills them. Celestia joins Dash as she cannot she any other way to fight being that she cannot use magic. Spawn continues using his magic to fend off the ponies but as he is about to attack one more he hears a blood curdling scream.

"SPAWN HELP!"

Rainbow Dash had been hit by another pony while carrying one up to drop them. Spawn watches as she falls, Spawn unable to help her because he has been surrounded. He looks up to Dash.

"NOOOOO."

He hears her body hit the ground with an audible thud. He quickly dispatches the ponies around him.

"Celestia Get Dash and leave."

"But Spawn she's…"

A tear rolls down Spawn's face. "Just go."

"NOW!"

Celestia collects Rainbow Dash's lifeless body and retreats.

Spawn turns to face the crowd of ponies. His eyes become red and his mane, tail, and wings catch fire with black flames as they change; his wings becoming large demonic wings and his mane and tail become longer and a dark blue color. This time his body grows and he becomes a few feet taller than Celestia. He dashes through the crowed and a line of ponies fall dead to the ground. He sees two blades of pure dark energy coming out of the sides of his body. He then tilts his head down and dark energy starts to gather around his horn. All of the energy that gathered is released creating a beam of pure black colored magic similar to the spell he failed to learn. As he stands there covered in the blood of the attacking pony force spheres of dark energy gather around his body and go inside of him creating a bubble around him. But when this bubble goes inside of him and expands out again it causes a massive explosion with the force of a nuclear bomb, this kills all but one or two of the ponies and as he walks up to finish the last of them off they speak.

"This will only delay the resurrection of your mother it will not stop it"

Spawn brings his hoof down on top of the ponies head crushing it. He then leaves the area, where now a large crater has formed, and goes to find Celestia, and more importantly Rainbow Dash. He changes back to normal upon seeing Celestia.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry Spawn she didn't make it."

"What?" "How could this happen?" "How could I let this happen to her?"

He falls to the ground crying as he comes close to Rainbow Dash.  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you this time." "I'm so sorry"

He lies there and cries until Celestia pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Spawn, she knew what could happen going into this but she did it for you."

"BUT NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME… Don't you see that, this is all my fault?"

"Spawn, get it together you just saved the entire world from your mothers rule, I know you loved her but she died helping you isn't that enough?"

"If only she listened to me and didn't fight it's all my fault."

"No spawn it's not it was her choice, she made it on her own it had nothing to do with you." "Now lets take her home and have everyone say their last goodbyes."

"Yes we should." "Let's go"

Spawn and Celestia take Dash back to Ponyville gather all of her friends and tell them the last few moments of her life before burying her. Soon after Dash's death Spawn turned to alcohol to fill the void left by his most loved one; but he knew nothing could replace her and nothing in the near future would bring him happiness. Yet after some time his burdens became lighter, he had the support of his friends and their helpful push but it still wasn't the same without Dash. But as years pass Spawn slowly returns to the way we once was talking once again with all his friends and is finally able to be around them with an honest smile.

THE END

Writer's notes

Hey guys this is my fist fan fiction so please give your thoughts I would love to know how to improve for further stories and I will make more so if you liked it look for more from me.

.


End file.
